


Quarter in the Swear Jar :: Malum

by CalTheMallBoy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Bottom Michael, BoyxBoy, Calum Hood - Freeform, Cute, Daddy Calum, F/M, Lashton - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Student Michael, Top Calum, malum, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalTheMallBoy/pseuds/CalTheMallBoy
Summary: "What the fuck?""Quarter in the swear jar!"Or when Calum is raising his son as a single parent but Michael isn't making it any easier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Calum is 21, Michael is 17 and Connor (Calum's son) is 5.

** Calum's PoV **

 

"Daddy?" I heard a soft voice call from beside me, pulling me out of my peaceful slumber quite rudely. I let out a tired grumble as I buried my face in my pillow to drown out any sound, not wanting to get up just yet. "Daddy it's seven in the morning and I have school soon. We're going to be late!" My son, Connor, whined and gently shook my arm in an attempt to wake me up faster. With another low grumble, I lifted my head up slightly to see a fully dressed boy standing beside my bed, his brand new spiderman light up shoes tightly in his grasp. It was his first day of school and I was more nervous than him. He was growing up too fast, and he didn't even need my help dressing him. 

"shit is it really?" I quickly pulled my still half asleep body out of bed despite not wanting to, frantically searching for a shirt underneath the huge piles of mess on my floor. I hadn't cleaned my room in weeks so the clutter kept piling up and piling up. I should really tidy up someday, I keep losing things like a few weeks ago, I misplaced Connor's medical records. But, once he starts going to school, I'll have all the time in the world to clean up my mess. And at that thought, a sniffle erupted from my nose.

 I heard Connor gasp loudly as he brought his small, stubby hands to his mouth, a look of pure disgust washed over his face. "Daddy, you said a naughty word!" Not again. "Quarter please." The dinky boy extended his arm out, a smug look evident on his face. We made this deal a year ago that whenever anyone curses, they must give up a quarter and put it in a _swear jar_ , but I'm pretty sure he just keeps the money to himself. He seems to make more money than I do, and I actually have a job.

I sighed in defeat and shoved my hand in the drawers beside my bed, pulling out a small coin. "There," I handed it over to the small boy who grinned happily and places it in his pocket for safe keeping. Once I had finally found a shirt, I messily tugged it on, trying to smooth out any wrinkles and kinks in the shirt. "Now, let's get some breakfast."

~~~

"School is stupid." Connor pouted childishly as he shoved a spoonful of  _Lucky Charms_ in his mouth, milk dribbling down his chin when it missed his lips. "Why can't I just stay home with you and watch Star Wars all day while eating all the foods mummy doesn't like me eating?" As tempting as that sounded, I had to reject his offer.

"School isn't stupid! It's boring, that's for sure but not stupid. Your school days will be the best days of your life." I explained the best I could without confusing the boy as I messily chomped on a slice of buttered toast, crumbs spilling onto my shirt and jeans, which I quickly dusted off because I wanted to look presentable when I take Connor to school.

"Can't I just stay here?" He suggested with hope building up in his eyes while starting to tug off his blue school jumper. I chuckled and shook my head slowly, placing my much larger hand on his shoulder to stop him. Even though I wanted to keep him here forever, I couldn't.

"No, sorry buddy." After we had finished our breakfast, and I made sure my son looked decent enough, we left our small apartment. I wasn't looking where I was going - there's no surprise there - and ended up crashing into somebody. I let out a quiet grunt in shock before hearing a small 'fuck' which came from the person I had knocked over.

"I-I'm so sorry," the boy I pushed over apologised shakily as he collected himself, frantically scrambling up as his green eyes stared into mine. "Fuck, I didn't see you there, I'm so sorry."

"Quarter in the swear jar!" My son bellowed and stuck his hand out like usual making me roll my eyes and the guy tilt his head in confusion.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update.

Connor and I decided to not waste any more time or we'd be late, and that definitely wouldn't be a good first impression. We waved goodbye to the boy we now know as Michael and headed off to the small school. The mere thought of  _ school  _ made my chest heave in sadness as I clutched Connor's hand a tad bit tighter. I missed him already and he was still by my side, chirping away about how many friends he's going to make. It would be great for him to make friends other than me and Ashton, but it still hurt.  Once we arrived at the school gate, I looked around. Small kids ran around, chasing each other and laughing. The morning sun shone down on them and made the scene in front of me look like one of those memories, you know, that an old person has in a movie where everything is in slow motion and everyone is just happy. I looked down at my boy seeing that he couldn't exactly keep still. With a small, proud smile, I patted his back over to a tall blonde woman who looked around 25. I was guessing that was his teacher. After a good five minutes, I knelt down and kissed Connor on his cheek seeing him blush in embarrassment. "Dad," the blond boy whined, "I'm a big boy now." His words somehow struck fear inside me. He was, indeed, growing up and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Soon, he wouldn't need me to take him to school again; soon, he wouldn't need me to tie his laces for him; soon, he wouldn't need my help anymore because he'll be a 

After a good five minutes, I knelt down and kissed Connor on his cheek seeing him blush in embarrassment. "Dad," the blond boy whined, "I'm a big boy now." His words somehow struck fear inside me. He was, indeed, growing up and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Soon, he wouldn't need me to take him to school again; soon, he wouldn't need me to tie his laces for him; soon, he wouldn't need my help anymore because he'll be a  _ big boy _ .

"Have a good day in school, Con. You're going to do great." I hugged his small body despite his protest then stood up. I looked at him, trying to take in all of his childish features so I never forget. He had blondish hair with tints of brown, a beautiful pair of blue eyes which sparkled and small dotted freckles places on his chubby cheeks. He had this innocent look in his eyes because this was all new to him. He wasn’t used to this.

A soft bell rung indicating it was the start of school. It caused my eyes to well up with salty tears that I did not want to fall especially since I was surrounded by so many young children and adults. I didn’t want to be  _ that  _ guy. Connor waved goodbye and skipped off inside the building, already talking to another kid who looked just as excited. Parents started to leave, relieved looks on their face because finally, their kids were off their backs for a few hours but I didn’t. I left with my head facing the floor and my hands shoved in my pockets. 

I walked to my car and jumped in, sighing loudly as I felt the loneliness settle in. I sat alone in the car for a bit, taking in the fact that my boy was in school. I remember when he was just a baby - a day old in fact - with his little hands and feet. I remember looking down at him in my arms as his eyes were closed, his small body wrapped in a baby blue blanket. I remember it like it was yesterday and, for me, it sort of was. Yesterday, he was still my little baby and, although he wasn’t tiny, he was still my baby, but today, however, he was grown up. He was in school with kids his age, probably playing with blocks but he was still in school. Still learning.

I hadn’t realised I had been crying until I felt a warm droplet fall to my neck and slide down causing me to flinch. It was weird to me because I never really cried over anything but it was just the fact that he was soon becoming a man. A man who didn’t need their dad for anything except money and that’s what struck the most. 

Shaking the feelings off, I started to drive back to my small apartment, empty without the small boy. Once I arrived, I unlocked the door and opened it, secretly wishing for Connor to jump out to scare me or for him to be throwing a ball around. I wanted to tell him no and take it off him just for him to make a ball out of the tissue. I just wanted him to be here. The apartment was deadly silent, something I wasn’t used to. The quiet ticking of the clock was the only sound I heard throughout my home and that scared me.

Now, what should I do to pass time?


End file.
